ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת ויצא
thumb|ימין|300px|"סולם יעקב" המקור: William Blake (1757–1827) Link back to Creator infobox template המוזיאון הבריטיthumb|ימין|300px|יעקב אבינו מסיר את האבן מפי הבאר illustrators of the 1890 Holman Bible הרב שמואל אליהו כתב בעלון "מעייני הישועה" (המופיע השבוע בעיצוב חדש) :"המפגש של יעקב עם המקום שנקרא "חרן" הוא על רקע יחסי העבודה הגרועים של הרועים עם המעבידים שלהם. מתוך אחריות ואיכפתיות שמאפיינים את האבות וגם את משה רבינו. מתוך כך הוא אומר להם: "עוֹד הַיּוֹם גָּדוֹל לֹא עֵת הֵאָסֵף הַמִּקְנֶה הַשְׁקוּ הַצֹּאן וּלְכוּ רְעוּ". הסביר שם רש"י בשם מדרש רבה: "לפי שראה אותם רובצים כסבור שרוצים לאסוף המקנה הביתה ולא ירעו עוד. אמר להם: 'הן עוד היום גדול' – כלומר, אם שכירי יום אתם - לא שלמתם פעולת היום, ואם הבהמות שלכם - אעפ"כ 'לא עת האסף המקנה' וגו'". הרועים עונים תשובה שיש עליה הרבה קושיות. "וַיֹּאמְרוּ לֹא נוּכַל עַד אֲשֶׁר יֵאָסְפוּ כָּל הָעֲדָרִים וְגָלֲלוּ אֶת הָאֶבֶן מֵעַל פִּי הַבְּאֵר וְהִשְׁקִינוּ הַצֹּאן". (בראשית פרק כט ז). מי שם את האבן הזו? באיזה מקום בעולם חוסמים בארות מים כדי שלא ישתו מהם רק אנשים מסויימים? באיזה מקום יש חוסר אימון כזה בין האנשים שלא מאמינים אחד לשני ורק כשכולם יחד יוכלו לפתוח את הבאר לשתיה? התירוץ הזה הוא מגלה מציאות קלוקלת של יחסי עבודה שיתגלו אחר כך ביתר שאת וביתר עוז אצל לבן שהיה כנראה מקור כל העכירות הזו. יעקב גולל את האבן מעל פי הבאר ומסלק את כל החשדנות הזו שחוסמת את באר המים החיים. ומביא את השפע. גם זה הקדמה לכל מה שיהיה עם יעקב אבינו בהמשך שהותו בחרן. וגם בחיים. ומעשה אבות סימן לבנים. * עוד על פרשת ויצא שלום אמת בין בני אברהם מתוך צבי אלפר ספר שירים בשביל החיים thumb|ימין|300px|יעקב ועשיו ישלימו בפרשת הבאה [[פרשת וישלח "וַיָּרָץ עֵשָׂו לִקְרָאתוֹ וַיְחַבְּקֵהוּ, וַיִּפֹּל עַל-צַוָּארָו וַיִּשָּׁקֵהוּ; וַיִּבְכּוּ." Julius Schnorr von Carolsfeld, illustration from a Bible card published by the Providence Lithograph Company]] לפרשת ויצא שלום אמת בין בני אברהם עֲשָׂרָה נִסְיוֹנוֹת הִתְנַסָּה אַבְרָהָם וְהוּא עָמַד בְּכֻלָּם. יִצְחָק וְיִשְׁמָעֵאל הִתְנַסּוּ בְּאֶחָד, יַעֲקֹב וְעֵשָׂו – הֲיוּכְלוּ לִחְיוֹת יַחְדָּיו? הֵם רָבִים כָּל הָעֵת: מִי הָעוֹלָה וּמִי הַשּׁוֹחֵט, מִי הָרָשָׁע, וּמִי יְרֵא חֵטְא, מִי פֹּה גָּלְיָת וּמִי פֹּה דָּוִד, מִי אֶת אֵשׁ הַתַּבְעֵרָה הִצִּית? אֱלֹקִים, אֱלֹקֵי אַבְרָהָם רַחֵם עַל בָּנֶיךָ! עוֹשֶׂה הַשָּׁלוֹם בִּמְרוֹמָיו אַל תִּתְעַלֵּם בְּעִתּוֹת צָרָה תֵּן עֵצָה וְנִמְצָא מוֹצָא לִשְׁלוֹם אֱמֶת וְלֹא אַכְזָב לְשָׁלוֹם אֲמִתִּי גַּם אִם לֹא עַכְשָׁו! הכותל המערבי: הורדוס התחיל, אבל לא סיים (ידיעה זו פורסמה באמצעי התקשורת בשבוע שעבר. עיון בהודעה המקורית של רשות העתיקות תאפשר לעמוד על טיבו של הגילוי) thumb|ימין|300px|הנדבך הראשון של הכותל מונח על סלע האם. צילום: ולדימיר נייחין אתר רשות העתיקות thumb|ימין|300px|מטבע של הנציב הרומי ולריוס גרטוס, המסייע בתיארוך זמן בניית קשת רובינסון המקור:אתר רשות העתיקות רשות העתיקות מסרה ביום 23 נובמבר 2011 את הדיווח הבא [http://www.antiquities.org.il/article_Item_ido.asp?sec_id=25&subj_id=240&id=1880&module_id=#as בניית הכותל המערבי: הורדוס התחיל, אבל לא סיים] - וזאת על סמך מימצאי החפירות שנעשו בנדבכים הבסיסיים של הכותל המערבי אשר הביאו את החוקרים:"פרופ' רוני רייך מאוניברסיטת חיפה ואלי שוקרון מרשות העתיקות:(להערכה כי) מקווה טוהרה שנחשף מתחת לכותל המערבי של הר הבית מעיד כי בניית הכותל המערבי בהר הבית לא נשלמה בימיו של המלך הורדוס. מסקנתו מבוססת על הערכה הבאה: לדברי פרופ' רייך, "במהלך העבודות התברר כי בסלע הטבעי מצויים שרידים חצובים של מתקנים שונים, ובהם בורות מים, מקוואות טוהרה ומרתפים. אלה, השתייכו לשכונת בתי מגורים שהתקיימו במקום לפני שהמלך הורדוס החליט על הרחבת מתחם הר הבית. ההיסטוריון היהודי בן התקופה יוסף בן מתתיהו מספר שהורדוס החל במפעל ההרחבה של המתחם בשנה השמונה-עשרה למלכותו (שנת 22 לפסה"נ), ומגדיר את ההרחבה כ"מפעל הגדול ביותר ששמעו עליו בני אדם מעולם. משהוחלט על ההרחבה, הופקע השטח, והוסרו קירות הבתים עד הסלע. את המתקנים החצובים בסלע מילאו בעפר ובאבנים, על מנת שניתן יהיה לבנות עליהם. משנקבעו פינות הר הבית והוחל בהנחת הנדבך הראשון,' התברר כי אחד ממקוואות הטהרה ממוקם בדיוק בתוואי הכותל המערבי. הבנאים מילאו את המקווה בעפר, הניחו על העפר שלוש אבנים שטוחות גדולות, ובנו את הנדבך הראשון של הכותל על גבי סתימה זו.' ניפוי של העפר מתוך המקווה החתום העלה שלושה נרות חרס מן הטיפוס שרווח במאה ה-1 לספירה. בנוסף, הוצאו בניפוי שבעה-עשר מטבעות ברונזה הניתנות לזיהוי. דר' דונלד אריאל, אוצר המטבעות של רשות העתיקות, קבע כי המטבעות המאוחרים ביותר (ארבעה במספר) נטבעו בידי הנציב הרומי ולריוס גרטוס בשנה 17/18 לספירה. פירוש הדבר שקשת רובינסון, ואולי חלק ארוך יותר של הכותל המערבי, נבנו לאחר שנה זו – כלומר: לפחות 20 שנה אחרי פטירתו של הורדוס (שחלה - לפי הסברה הרווחת, ב- 4 לפני הספירה) ממצא דרמטי זה מאשש את תיאוריו של יוסף בן מתתיהו המספר כי רק בימיו של המלך אגריפס השני (נינו של הורדוס) הסתיימה העבודה, ועם סיומה נותרו בירושלים שמונה-עשר אלף מובטלים. ' אסופת מאמרי כנס עיר דוד וירושלים הקדומה/ כרך שישי ימין המאמרים המכונסים בכרך זה מהווים גרסא מורחבת של מרבית ההרצאות שניתנו בכנס ה-12 של מחקרי עיר דוד וירושלים הקדומה. כנס זה משמש במה מרכזית להצגת החידושים העדכניים ביותר במחקר ירושלים הקדומה וכן סקירה על המתרחש במחקר הארכיאולוגי בירושלים. בעריכת ד"ר אייל מירון. יצא לאור בשנת 2011. הספר במחיר מבצע לרגל השקתו: 59 ש"ח בלבד במקום 89 ש"ח! *פרטים על תוכן הספר ומבחר הרצאות בוידאו יהודי ירושלים לא היו אדישים למצבו של קבר יוסף הצדיק בשכם זאב חנוך (ז'אבו) ארליך מעפרה סיפר המקור:כנס יהודה ושומרון תשס"ט -אוניברסיטת אריאל על ' כתובת עברית משנת ה'תק"ט/ 1749 בקבר יוסף בשכם - כתובת עתיקה המעידה על קשרים הדוקים עם יהודי ירושלים בהרצאה הוא תאר את אבן הכתובת כך: 31 ס"מ רוחב כפול 35 ס"מ גובה .במקור כנראה 62 ס"מ כפול 39.5 ס"מ. נותרו רק ראשית הכתובות. לפי המשוער היה כתוב על הכתובת : # בסט בינו עמ (י עשו:בן פורת) # יוסף:לכו חז (ו בנין מפואר מחודש) # הליזו:ברוך (ה' אשר נתן בלב) # אליהו בן (מאיר (רבינו) היי לבנות) # שנת את (בית יוסף בחדש סיון שהתקט) # הכות (ב מאיר בן יוסף מזרחי סט) במאמר ארליך מפרט כעצד הגיע להשלמת הכתוב, בין השאר בעזרת ציטוט מדברי מבקרים בעבר. ז'אבו זיהה את שמו של משפץ המצבה אליהו מאיר - הנהגת קהילת ירושלים. התאריך ידוע התק"ט - מועד בו היתה קהית שכם קטנה ועניה וספק אם יכלה לממן את שיפוץ הקבר. ידוע שקהילת ירושלים תרמה ספר תורה ורימונים לשכם. Research somron e judea 19 after destroyed.jpg Even kever josef 1749.jpg התמונות מפורסמות באדיבות זאב ארליך ראו ההרצאה במלואה בספר מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - קובץ י"ט - הוצאת המרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון, מרכז מו"פ אזורי השומרון ובקעת הירדן מכון המקדש מציג:מנורת התמיד סירטונים מבוססים עח דגם מנורת במקדש אתר מכון המקדש הבעת תודה בבחירת נוסח תפילה -יהדות טריאסטה לקראת פירסום כתבה מיוחדת על יהדות איטליה ב"דיוקן" של מקור ראשון ביום ששי thumb|ימין|300px|בית הכנסת הגדול בטריאסטה ביום חול בשנת 2002 צילם:דניאל ונטורה [https://mail.google.com/mail/?tab=wm#inbox/133cbb0fbfd4f3f5 מוקד - פורטל יהדות איטליה] מספר על מנהג שקיים כבר כמאה שנה. בבית הכנסת הגדול של טריאסט, לקראת תפילת מעריב במוצאי- שבת מתקיים טקס מוזר ויחודי. עוברים בין שולחנות המתפללים, אוספים את הסידורים בנוסח יהודי איטליה, בהם התפללו בשבת ומניחים במקומם סידורים בנוסח ספרד. מסורת זו קיימת מאז נחנך בית הכנסת הגדול בשנת 1912, כאשר חדלו להתפלל בארבעת בתי הכנסת שבהן התפללו לפי שאר נוסחי התפילה. אך קהילת טריאסטה זכרה ליהודי קורפו, אשר חיזקו את הקהילה בשנים קודמות והתקבלה החלטה כי בבית הכנסת הגדול החדש (5,000 מקומות) , לפי בבשבתות ובחגים התפילה תהיה לפי נוסח יהודי איטליה ואילו בימי חול התפילה תהיה לפי מנהג ספרד - עד עצם היום הזה. הרב רוברטו דה-רוקה מהנהגת הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה מספר על כך ונראה לו מוזר הדבר: החזן ממוצא קורפו, הרב הוא (כיום) אשכנזי ואילו הוא (האיטלקי) אומר בלחש את תפילת העמידה לפי נוסח יהודי איטליה. * עוד על יהדות טריאסטה - ראו כאן - כולל סיור מצולם בבית הכנסת, בגאטו לשעבר ועוד היהודים (?) שלא יחגגו את חג החנוכה thumb|ימין|300px| ארון הקדש בבית הכנסת הקראי ברמלה. (צילם שירן שבתאי) thumb|ימין|300px|מזוזה קראית (צילם שירן שבתאי) מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" הם חיים בנינו ברמלה, אשדוד, קרית גת מושב מצליח ועוד, ישראלים לכל דבר, דוברי עברית ללא מבטא זר, משרתים בצה"ל, יהודים על פי החוק ובכל זאת הם לא יחגגו את חנוכה וודאי שלא ידליקו נרות חג. יש להם בתי כנסת יפים בכל הישובים שצוינו ובכל זאת אל תנסה להכנס לתפילת ערבית, כי לא תמצא כסא לשבת, כי אין תפילת ערבית, כי סדורי התפילה שלהם שונים, כי לא יתנו לך להכנס כי אינך טהור. הסיור שלנו השבוע יהיה לרמלה אל מרכז היהדות הקראית במדינת ישראל. תחילת הסיור תהיה במבואה של בית הכנסת במקום שם נוכל להציץ, מבלי להכנס, בבית הכנסת פנימה, כביכול בית כנסת רגיל עם ארון קודש ועמוד ובימה ושטיחים מקיר אל קיר, רק פרט אחד חסר, כסאות לשבת כי הקראים מתפללים בעמידה או בישיבה מזרחית. היד שנשלחה לנשק את המזוזה נותרה באויר, אין מזוזה, לפחות לא באופן שאנחנו מכירים אותה, המזוזה בדמות שני לוחות הברית מוצבת מחוץ למשקוף והיא ריקה מכל קלף או טקסט פנימי אחר. מאור, בחור נחמד המלווה אותנו מסתובב ללא כיפה על ראשו למרות שתפקידו הוא עוזר הרב הקראי כי הקראים לא מקפידים על כיסוי ראש, הוא מוביל אותנו למשרדו שם הוא שמח להכיר לנו את תולדות העדה ולענות על שאלות. הקראות פרצה ליהדות בסערה באמצע המאה השמינית והכריזה תגר על התורה שבע"פ ומנהגיה. "לא תבשל גדי בחלב אמו" יאמרו הקראים הוא "לא תבשל גדי בחלב אמו" כפשוטו ולכן אין איסור על אכילת בשר בחלב פרה זרה ואת כל מנהגינו להפריד כלים ולהקפיד על שש שעות הבדלה יבטלו הקראים מכל בכל. חנוכה אינו מדאורייתא ועל כן יתעלמו הקראים ממנו, את פורים לעומת זאת הם מקפידים לחגוג על פי הציווי במגילת אסתר. הקראים מקדשים את החודש על פי חידוש הלבנה וכל הכללים המוכרים לנו של "לא אדו ראש וכו' " זרים להם לחלוטין ועל כן לוח השנה הקראי יכול לחול בפער של יום או יומיים יחסית ללוח העברי ובהתאם הם יחגגו את אותם חגים בהפרש של יום או יומיים. לידתה של הקראות בבבל משם התפשטה לכל קהילות ישראל כאשר מרכזה העיקרי היה במצרים שם הייתה קהילה קראית גדולה שעלתה כאיש אחד לישראל לאחר מבצע סיני. הקראי המפורסם ביותר הוא ללא ספק ד"ר מרזוק אשר מסר את נפשו למען מדינת ישראל ונתלה במצרים בעקבות פרשת ה"עסק ביש". סיפור מרתק במיוחד הוא סיפורה של הקהילה הקראית במזרח אירופה, קהילה זו בחרה להתנתק מן העם היהודי באמצע המאה ה19 ולהכריז על עצמה כלאום נפרד ממשפחת העמים הטטרים. התנתקות שאפשרה לה לצאת מתחום המושב ולהשתלב במוסדות השלטון הרוסי. התנתקות זו גם הצילה את חיי הקראים בשואה משהוכרו על ידי הנאצים כ"טטרים בני דת משה". מסמכים שנתגלו לאחר המלחמה מעידים אפילו על קיומה של יחידה קראית בוואפן ס.ס המעונינים לבקר במרכז הקראי ברמלה יתקשרו למרכז הקראי ברח' קלאוזנר ברמלה 08-9249104 ויבקשו את מאור. סיורים בעקבות עדות בישראל ניתן לעשות עם שירן שבתאי 0523246827 http://www.shiran.kr8.co.il אל נופים ואתרים בין כפר סבא לשכם thumb|ימין|300pxהסיור עובר בנוף קדומים המזכיר את פרשת השבוע - יעקב אבינו רועה את הצאןIllustrators of the 1897 Bible Pictures and What They Teach Us by Charles Foster מאת: בהדרכת דביר רביב נצא לסיור מרתק לאורך כביש 55 (קלקיליה-שכם). נפתח בביקור במערת הנטיפים שליד עזון. נמשיך לביקור בכפר המקראי שבחורבת ג'מעין. נערוך תצפית על נחל קנה ממצפור גלעד שביישוב קרני שומרון, ונדון בקו הגבול בין נחלות אפרים ומנשה. נבקר ביישוב רמת גלעד, ונצפה אל עבר מרחבי מערב השומרון. נבקר באתר היישוב הקדום בקדומים, ונסיים (למעוניינים, בתשלום נוסף) במוזיאון קדם. 7:30 מפגש במחלף קסם (על כביש 444, עם הפנים צפונה) 13:00 סיום משוער ביישוב קדומים נשמח מאוד לראותכם בסיור, ונודה אם תפיצו את המידע עליו גם למכריכם. בשבוע הבא - טיול למיטיבי לכת לרכס הראש - אתרים ונוף בסביבות בית חורון. בברכה, אהרן טבגר